Jade's outfits
Jade Harley has alchemized a variety of outfits throughout the course of Homestuck. __TOC__ Wardrobifier Jade's shirt originally cycles between 10 different images due to a device in her room called the Wardrobifier, and it was given to her on her birthday via appearification. When she received it, there was a Topatoco logo on the tag.The designs are listed below. *'Atom': A diagram of an atom, shown right before the view is switched to Wayward Vagabond in the nuclear-powered Skyship Base. This was originally thought to be her "default", as it was the only constant symbol when the Wardrobifier was set to different groups of designs, and appeared on various Jade-related objects. *'Devilbeast': A silhouette of Bec, first shown when she was thinking of feeding him. This symbol also appeared on the pumpkin that was(n't) in her atrium. It turns out to be her only usable shirt after her room explodes, and becomes her default. As such, all of her alchemized outfits use this symbol. *'Pumpkin': First shown right after the viewer tried to drop a pumpkin on her. *'Leaf': First shown when she was thinking about her interests, mainly horticulture. Andrew originally planned this to be her default shirt image. *'Ghost': The (Blue) Green Slime Ghost, first shown when reminded about John. The original image on the shirt. *'Spirograph': Representative of the Seven Gates of Sburb. It first appeared when she was picking a Mandarin Orange from her garden. The significance of this is unknown. *'Squiddle': First shown right before she entered her bedroom, which is full of Squiddle plushies. *'Radioactive': A nuclear hazard sign, first shown while picking up a rifle near her uranium-littered worktable. *'Sun': A stylized sun, as well as the Light symbol, seen many times in the story, initially . *'Flower': A simple flower. It should be noted that this shirt is long-sleeved, like John's, not short-sleeved like Rose's or Dave's. Iron Lass Suit An outfit that Jade creates from her Grandfather's Iron Man armor and her Devilbeast shirt. It cost 100,000 Build Grist, 20,000 Ruby, 10,000 Amber and 1,000 Uranium. She claims that it's stylish but cumbersome, and probably only good for special occasions. She says that for regular wear, she would prefer an outfit that's more comfy and doesn't violate copyright laws. She wears this while beginning her frog-cloning quest, while being advised by Kanaya. Dress of Eclectica Jade creates the Dress of Eclectica by combining one of her Grandpa's Beauties and her Devilbeast shirt. It cost her only 8 pieces of Cobalt. The dress is blue and wavy, with two layers to the skirt. It has a light blue belt. She comments that it's "so much better", but has nothing else to say. Squiddlejacket & Squiddlesneaks Jade combines her Lunchtop, one of her grandpa's Big Game Trophies and her shirt and shoes to make a Warm Fuzzy Squiddlejacket and Squiddlesneaks. They double as computers. Jade will never be caught without a computer, ever. Dead Shuffle dress Jade creates the Dead Shuffle dress combining a Decrepit Mummy, her outfit and Dave's Midnight Crew poster. It cost 40 pieces of Tar, 40 of Garnet, 40 of Obsidian, and 40 of Blood. The shirt portion of the outfit bears a resemblance to Dave's Four Aces Suited outfit. When wearing this outfit, she almost felt as if she was ripped straight from the animes. She wears this while visiting Aradia and the other trolls in a dream bubble. Three in the Morning dress An outfit Jade alchemizes from the Dress of Eclectica, Dave's Felt poster and an 8 Ball. It cost 8 pieces of Tar and 1 of Uranium. It closely resembles 's outfit from the cover of The Felt. Ms. Paint is seen wearing an identical dress sans the devilbeast image. Jade cannot imagine wearing it on anything other than super special occasions, it is that fancy. Plus she'd freeze her ass off in it. She later wears it while working with Dave to clone frogs and stoke the Forge, apparently deeming it a special enough occasion. Skaianet Logo Shirt Young Jade is seen wearing this shirt in the past. It has a Diamond Motif, possibly to foreshadow the 4 quadrants like John and Dave's Spade and Heart shirts, respectively. It also ties with Jade's Associated classical element, earth. Witch of Space Dress After dying on her Quest Bed from a shaving cream explosion, Jade receives her "godhood" when merging with Jadesprite on the Battlefield during Cascade. Her outfit is primarily black with dark gray in places. It has a long, split hood and a white vortex image in place of the devilbeast image. On her feet are gray striped stockings and ruby slippers, a reference to the Wizard of Oz's Wicked Witch of the East. This is one of the few outfits Jade receives that was not alchemized in some way. See also *Jade's computers *John's outfits *Rose's outfits *Dave's outfits Category:Homestuck inventory